With the rapid development of Internet in recent years, technologies for processing and presenting network medium information have been widely implemented in various industries. Some known control systems allocate network medium data resources in the Internet based on requests made by users. Such known control systems usually receive various user requests at different times. In response to the received user requests, the known control systems typically allocate network medium data resources in a FCFS (first-come, first-served) manner, that is, allocating network medium data resources to a received user request without considering user requests that are expected in the future. Such a FCFS approach, however, does not provide a user with accurate information on allocatable network medium data resources until the user submits an actual request and the actual request is being processed. Thus, due to the dynamic nature of the allocation process, mismatches between user requests and actual allocatable resources are generated, potentially causing low efficiency in the allocation of resources and substantial waste of network medium data resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that can accurately estimate allocatable network medium data resources without using an actual request, thus reducing mismatches between user requests and allocatable resources and improving utilization of available network medium data resources.